There are many applications where it is desirable to connect two conduits (e.g., tubes, pipes, flexible hose, ducts, etc.) together. One common application is in vehicle exhaust systems. In vehicle exhaust systems, two conduits are often connected at a “lap joint.” A “lap joint” is formed by inserting the end of one conduit into the end of another conduit such that the ends overlap one another. A clamp is then tightened around the overlap ends of the conduits. The clamp preferably functions to seal the lap joint and to mechanically connect the two conduits together such that the two conduits are prevented from being pulled apart.
Numerous patents exist relating to clamps used for vehicle exhaust systems. Some patents relating to this field include U.S. Pat. No. 4,312,526 to Cassel, U.S. Pat. No. 4,813,720 to Cassel, U.S. Pat. No. 6,116,659 to Wagner, U.S. Pat. No. 4,790,574 to Wagner et al. and the U.S. Pat. No. 5,116,083 to Gillingham et al.
It is desirable for a clamp to minimize leaks at a lap joint. A tight seal at a lap joint prevents exhaust gases from leaking through the lap joint. Tight seals can also prevent moisture from entering the conduits through the lap joint. This is particularly important for vehicles, such as military vehicles, that are required to ford streams.